dawnandtwilightfandomcom-20200215-history
Laerdon
Laerdon ((Outdated)) Laerdon is a continent in the world of Dawn and Twilight. Regions Laerdon is divided in various regions, the largest regions are Bleakstare Forest and The Southern Road. Regions of Laerdon are: *Bleakstare Forest *Dunrôth Swamps *The Brown Hills *Ledorn *Greenwoods *Jafree Shore *Gardor Mountains *Silverleaf Forest *The Alvoren *Goldener Wald *Scutarian Woods *Snowpint Mountains *Temorian Mountains *Idra Lahti Plains *Delarian Hills *The Southern Road *Doleth & Daxrag *Southern Grasslands Cities Delaria (For the main article: [http://dawnandtwilight.wikia.com/wiki/Delaria Delaria]) *Leader: Catarina Silvercrest *Inhabitans: Men *Location: Laerdon - Western Southridge *Nation: Delaria The great city of Delaria, home to the men of Delaria has been the capital of the men of southridge for ages. The city has stood many dangers and battles. The capital is home to the Silvercrest family, the royal family of Delaria. The city has been the home of many adventurers and good warriors. Some of those men have joined the Foras Cult of Magic. Delaria is a trading port, boats from all over the world come to Delaria for trade. The city is surrounded by many villages and towns. People from all over Southridge sell their goods in Delaria. It is the economic heart of Southridge. Gardor (For the main article: [http://dawnandtwilight.wikia.com/wiki/Gardor Gardor] ) *Leader: Golkorin of Gardor *Inhabitants: Men, Aidothi & Dwarves *Location: Laerdon - Central Northridge *Nation: The mountain nation of Gardor. Gardor, the city of Men, Aidothi and dwarves. Gardor lies deep in the Gardor mountains, it is protected by the mountains itself. The houses of the Aidothi are located on each side of the valley. The men of Gardor live in the lower parts of the valley, near the entrance to the city. They are the rulers of Gardor. The men of Gardor are known for their acceptance of Aidothi behaviour. This explains why the men of Gardor are the only people that live with Aidothi and Dwarves. The fields located in the valley are used for agricultural means. Pigs and other animals are being held here. The dwarves living in Gardor live in the inner caves of the city. Aidothi are known for there lack of manners. They are small people and most of the times they are dirty and smelly. The Aidothi community also has some villages north of Gardor. Silverglade *Leader: Holrothin *Inhabitants: Men of the North *Location: Laerdon - South western Northridge *Nation: Silverglade & Silverleaf Silverglade is a city of men of Northridge. The city has been untouched during the orc wars. This is why the alliance with orcs was made easily in times of need. Silverglade is known for it's great silver halls. The city is hard to conquer, because it is built on the mountains. The area arnoud SIlverglade is used for agriculture. There are villages near Silverglade, located near Silverleaf forest and on the western part of the mountains. Those villages are known for their fishing. Silverglade and the men of Northridge are not part of the Kan Dynasty. Avalon *Leader: Fathog Howlcry *Inhabitants: Orcs *Location: Laerdon - South western Northridge *Nation: Orcs of the Northleger Avalon has been a residence for many races since the first age. The former trading city of men has been in hands of dark lady Azhara during the first age. In the Orcish wars the city of Avalon was taken by the Stormclaw clan. On year 17 of the second age Avalon is taken by the Grosûn. The Grosn have never inhabited Avalon. 8 years later Avalon is retaken by an alliance of three nations: Silverglade, Gardor and Delaria. Daxrag *Leader: ? *Inhabitants: Aidothi *Location: Laerdon - North East Southridge *Nation: Daxrag The town of Daxrag is the only Aidothi city known to men. Some villages in Northridge are fully populated by Aidothi, but those are small villages of no importance. The town of Daxrag is a city that was built byAidothi when the Black Orks had taken over parts of Northridge. This meant that wandering around like Aidothi have done for centuries, was made impossible. Ethamiel (For the main article: [http://dawnandtwilight.wikia.com/wiki/Ethamiel Ethamiel] ) *Leader: Erchen Eartshaper *Inhabitants: Earth Elves *Location: Laerdon - North of Northridge *Nation: Ethamiel Ethamiel is the new home of the Earth Elves. In the second age their original home Temoria was destroyed when the Temorian Mountains moved west and closed in on Delaria. When the people of Temoria tried to rescue themselves, there were rumours of Men attacking Earth Elven people. Since that moment the Kan Dynasty alliance between Earth Elves and the Men of Delaria was broken. During the second age Earth Elves have travelled north, finding their new home in Ethamiel. East of Bleakstare. Earth Elven king Erchen Eartshaper has brought their people rest and peace in Ethamiel. The city has never been attacked by enemy forces due to it's location. Since the arrival of the Earth Elves on Northridge they are part of the Northleger, formed to fight the dark enemies that face the continent. Scutaria *Leader: Duenos Greenthorn *Inhabitants: Wood elves *Location: Laerdon - Southeast Southridge *Nation: Elves of Scutaria The city of wood elves, a quiet and peacefull place. The city has never had many visitors. Since the second age Scutaria has moved towards the north. Because of this change of location the relationship with their neighbours has changed. In the second age the Wood Elves of Scutaria are part of the Kan Dynasty and Scutaria is a more open and less mysterious city. Allthond *Leader: ? *Inhabitants: Allthond Orcs *Location: Laerdon - Zanlae Island *Nation: Allthond The capital of the Allthond Orcs is located on Zanlae Island, east of Northridge. Allthond is not part of the Northleger. During the first age Allthond orcs have been colonising Northridgee. Most of these orc towns are destroyed by men. Villages